


A Needed Comfort

by TheMonsterIAm



Series: Arkham Knight File X098: Deliah Eversson a.k.a. Evelin Aho Dess [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Coping, F/M, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Medication, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterIAm/pseuds/TheMonsterIAm
Summary: Jason goes through one of his typical attacks, leading to a help that he didn't wanted at first, but then soon does.





	A Needed Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I made this short fic in a single day to spend on my boredom. I only looked through medical stuff on PTSD. Sorry if it's not accurate. Criticism is welcomed. I may or may not push out a series for this character I made for Batman.

“Jason, you’re doing it again.”

“ _Fuck_! Damn it, I _know!_ ” A sturdy, well-built man wandered aimlessly in a fit of anger through a small apartment complex home. He was being followed around by a female about a couple inches smaller than him, even as she followed him around her apartment with bare feet.

A black cat with only one eye watched the two intensely before laying back down in its spot on a small table, looking back out the third story window to watch multiple people below heading off to either their night jobs or doing any other necessary work to benefit their lives.

The woman kept her blue eyes embedded on the back of the black-haired male’s skull, following him around. She knew this type of behavior, experiencing it with the male for as long as he began staying at her place. The constant walking around her apartment, his sudden heavy breathing along with his constant mutterings to himself. None of that, as she learned over time, was on purpose. She thought at first that he simply planning something up for their next break on the criminal scum that stuck around Gotham since Batman died.

She only realized while slacking around on her couch that it wasn’t the case when she finally began understanding what he was muttering about. It wasn’t no planning, but rather him berating himself and cursing over his past. It wasn’t like the woman never experienced anything traumatic. She was in the frontline of war once, and since then, she struggled to find a home for herself that wasn’t nearby known places to have loud, explosive noises. Whether it was fireworks, or the criminal scumbags’ own doing.

Nevertheless, even she notices that what the male before her was experiencing felt _much_ worse than her own mental health. He would have his moments almost nearly every other day compared to her own monthly moments after all her hardwork going through therapy through her years coming out of the military. She was sure that the male never went to a single therapy session in his entire life.

“Jason, I’m here.” She spoke, “It’s okay now. You’re here with me. You’re nowhere else but in my apartment.” Jason only continued his cursing. “Remember to deep breathe.” She knew that he was at least hearing her even with his constant, dark mutterings because he began breathing at a better pace to help calm his nerves. He was still running around her apartment, however. Baby steps, she thought. “Jason, did you take the medicine I got for you?” She asked him. It was silent for a moment through their constant brisk walking until Jason answered out a measly, “No.” “Jason, you know you need to take it every day. Let me go get it for you.” She stopped her following to turn to her bathroom.

As she made it to the white marble area, she opened her mirror cabinet. The mirror was cracked due to a punch, thanks to her new male roommate when he went through another episode. She forgave him automatically as she fixed his hand on the couch that day with a cloth wrap on his knuckles, even as he begged for forgiveness. She was sure he wasn’t begging her for forgiveness however after she told him she forgives him for breaking her mirror.

He just had to know that they were going to go into seven years of bad luck.

She brushed the memory off as she grabbed the pills she gotten for the man, noticing that since she got his medicine a few weeks back, barely any pills were taken. She would have to help him take the pills each day then. It was the least she could do for him. She had to lie to her doctor to get an extra dose of the medicine for Jason. There was no way she could get the strong pills simply from some pharmacy, even if she slipped a specific amount of cash to the corrupted pharmacist that has been known to ‘slip’ strong medicine ‘by accident’ to the ‘wrong people’. She needed a controlled substance that didn’t come through to the pharmacy. She has been doing this ever since. Therapy, doctor, lie, medicine. She needed more as she was getting those flashbacks again, she would tell him. He would just nod and throw some her way, obviously uncaring for the truth. He must’ve been giving strong medicine to his usual drug addicts that would come to his officer anyway.

The female took the pill bottle over to the male with a cup of water for him to drink from. “Jason.” She spoke softly, making the male finally stop his constant walking to turn to the female. His face was red and stained with tears. His face softened when he saw it was only her, taking the cup she had in her hand along with the pills. She frowned up at him and moved her hands onto one of his arms to comfort him. “I’m here Jason, you know that, right?”

The man took the pills and set the newly empty cup to the side along with the closed pill bottle. He took a deep breath, moving with her to sit down onto the couch, letting her hug him and rub his back with a newly free arm. The constant gentle rub on his right arm and the back rub seemed to help him calm down. He began breathing at a more pleasing pace for himself, feeling his panicking turning down already, even if the medicine wasn’t taking effect yet. He looked down at the dark-skinned woman, taking in her features from her outreaching, brown afro and lightly tanned lips. He has been taking in more of her appearance whenever they were in the bedroom together, but what he was seeing now was already beautiful.

“Yeah, I know Deliah, I know.” He spoke out softly, staring back into her eyes. Compared to his own eye color, she defeated him in the striking hue. She could be a model, but she wouldn’t believe him, no matter how many times he would tell her. All she saw was a fat woman in her bedroom mirror and all the flaws that she saw as degrading, where Jason saw the opposite.

He moved to relax his head onto top of her’s. “Hey, you’re going to mess up my hair.” “You can always re-do it.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes lightly and snuggled next to him. He has no idea what he did to deserve someone like her in his life, but damn if he isn’t going to do everything in his power to keep her by his side.

“I love you, Deliah.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Jason, you big numbskull.” Jason snorted and kissed her forehead. “Your head is way bigger than mine.” “No it isn’t! It holds a big brain, sure, but…!” Jason listened to her ranting, only smiling as she described how very intelligent she was and all the inventions she made for Jason to use during his time as the Red Hood after everything that went to hell as his time being the Arkham Knight.

Sometimes, Jason needed someone to help him, and Deliah seems to fit that role just fine.


End file.
